Who's that Precious Thing?
by Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly
Summary: The young prince Jareth is being taught how to use the crystal balls by his father, the Goblin King. But the small one can't stop wondering why humans look like themselves... and also who's that precious thing in the arms of a woman. JarethxSarah. One-shot. Please R&R!


**Hi everybody! I know the Goblin King has been on throne for thousands years (I don't exactly remember how much), but with a little bit of imagination everything can happen, right? It's just a one-shot but I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Labyrinth, the owner is Jim H.**

* * *

**Who's ****that ****Precious ****Thing****?**

…In a incredible Kingdom, far away from the humans' imagination, in the castle of the Goblin City, there was the Goblin King teaching his son, the future king, about the humans and their world…

"So did you understood how see the human world through the crystal balls, Jareth?" the Goblin King asked while his son was watching the big crystal ball passing images of the human world.

"Yes, father…" he answered not paying too much attention on him; it seemed like the young prince was more interested on the crystal's images…"Father?"

"Yes, Jareth?" his father answered back while he was taking a book from the shelves of the room.

The kid paused, thinking on how to pose the question, "Why do they look like us? They don't seem very different from us…" the prince wondered and then looked to his father, who was thinking too how to answer to his son, still holding the book in his hands.

"Jareth, we are the ones who look like humans, …" the older man walked away from the shelves and sat down on a fine red single-seat, "You know, I was going to talk you about that." he declared and then asked with his hands to Jareth to sit down on his lap, for him to explain.

When Jareth sat down, his father started explaining

The Goblin King cleared his throat and "We, the noble ones, take the form of humans because of our ancestors", Jareth looked puzzled to his father, but this one just continue for him to understand. He opened the book in his hand, which revealed to have a story on the old pages. "This book, my dear son, is the legacy of our first Goblin King and this is his story…"

_Once upon a billion of thousand years ago, the Goblin Tribe was free to have their own city with their own king._

_And they already knew who they wanted to choose to be their king: Erethir, the warrior. He was their best warrior on the war to be free from an evil pack of humans who used them as slaves._

_Of course, Erethir humbly accepted to be their wise king. He started to build the Goblin City first, as sigh of stability and a home for all goblins._

_The years to come were totally in peace, but one day, Erethir discovered the power of crystal balls and started to watch humans and their movements, how they act and related, and also to watch where they were. _

_What the King Erethir wouldn't have expected is that he would fell in love with a distinguished woman from that world. The woman was named Serah, a beautiful and kind woman who helped in her town as a healer._

_Erethir watched over her day by day, until he saw she was thrown from her town because she couldn't save their prince from death. In that moment, Erethir knew this was his chance to show her a new world where she could live on and share with him._

_But when the king tried to get near the healer, she confused with some sort of dangerous animal, all because goblins have never had some sort of static beauty as humans._

_So our brave and noble king, turn himself with magic into a human form, to see his beloved one, but he also noticed that form distinguished him as a King, his people didn't understand why he would turn into such terrific figure, they surely feared him that way, but after some time, they seem instead to respect him even more._

_The time came for him to visit Serah, but when he was on his way, he fell from waterfall by accident, luckily, when he woke up, he found himself in the arms of the healer, being taken cared by her._

_Serah passed days with him, waiting for him to recover, for the king's surprise, she seemed to be in love with him._

_So when he recovered and Serah didn't want to leave his side, the Goblin King brought her to the city. But all that was shock for her, she wanted to return home, to the human world. Erethir was so sad by her reaction; Serah noticed it and also noticed the sadness and loneliness of the king._

_After a lot of thinking, Serah presented herself before Erethir, who was already thinking what she was going to say; he thought she wanted to leave his side to return to the human world, but that wasn't the case. The next words from her beloved one were happiest things that ever happened to him… "I want to stay and be goblin in human form as you, my love"._

_Of course, the King Erethir did all in his power to make her a goblin in human form, and after some days of hard work, looking for ingredients and spells, it worked, Serah became a goblin in human form._

_And then the young Goblin King proposed matrimony to his beloved one and she answered a yes. From there, the lineage of the noble bloods who rule the Goblin Kingdom look like human, even though they aren't, but now it irreversible to look like a goblin for them because of their human mother; even if she became a goblin in human form, it made it hard to make reversible the spell, impossible it is._

The Goblin King closed his book to see his son, he expected him to be asleep as always, but when he glanced at him, he saw his boy with wide open eyes, very focused on what his father was telling him.

"Do you understand now, Jareth?" he asked to his son and the small just nodded. After the question, the young prince immediately stood up and went near the crystal ball, in the center of the room.

He leaned himself on rock table which had the important object. The father walked at his son's side and stared at him, meanwhile Jareth stared at the ball that was just passing images of the human world. They stayed like that for a long while; the king left his son continue with the observation, didn't matter, he wasn't going to die for just staring.

But the night fell and the young prince was still observing the images through the crystal. His father entered to the room, it was obvious he would worry about his starring too much time after all.

"Jareth, what are you still doing here?" the king asked with such a worry. His son just glanced at him for a second and returned his eyes at the ball. "The truth, father, is that I didn't understand much about the human world and surely I want to know more about them…" he answered to his father, but he seemed to pause to ask another thing… "And I would also want to know about…" the boy pointed out the image of a smaller girl than him, of beautiful black hair and crystal eyes, who was in the arms of angelic woman, "Who's that precious thing? …Father?" Jareth glanced at the king, but this he was staring at him to wait for his answer.

The Goblin King didn't answer immediately, he didn't know why his son was asking him for human little girl. "That thing is a human girl, Jareth." He finally answered, that's the only answer he could come up.

The son just looked at him puzzled, again, but after some seconds he seemed to accept the answer and continued to watch the images of her. "It's just that she looks too beautiful to be a human girl…" Jareth confessed; the king just grinned, knowing that the history might be repeated. "Can I stay until she fall sleep?" the prince asked with innocent look on his face. The king nodded happily and left the room.

The young one watched over the beautiful figure, in the crystal, who was getting on her bed, but before falling sleep, she took out a book from her pillow; a book about a princess and a prince. Jareth listened carefully to the delicate voice who narrated the whole story in her room.

"I just wish to live a story like that…" she wished before she closed her eyes and fell in her dreams.

Jareth caressed the crystal, smiling, "My dear precious thing, I will surely make you live up a story like that…because I want to be at your side".

* * *

**Hi there, I hope you liked it! Maybe it's not a great story, but I think it's nice one. Please review! X3**

**-Sorceress Rinoa ****Heartilly-**

_***No one can predict the future..***_


End file.
